Paul Carson
Paul Carson is a psychopath in the 2006 videogame Dead Rising by Capcom. He is a paranoid teenager, found threatening two women in the Willamette Parkview Mall with a Molotov cocktail. He was voiced by Gabriel Olds. Paul is first observed from the security monitors, where he's seen terrorizing two women in the back room of the Casual Gals clothing store. Frank West goes to confront Paul and save the two girls, Debbie Willett, and Mindy Baker. Frank walks in to see Paul waving around a Molotov cocktail, using it to threaten the two women, who he accuses of "laughing at him". Frank, unaware of how to approach someone so dangerously hostile, slowly approaches him from behind. Frank inadvertently knocks over a can of lighter fluid, startling Paul, who quickly turns his sights on Frank. Paul, still in a state of paranoia shouts at Frank "Oh! I guess you came here to laugh at me too!", provoking him into attacking. Battle Paul's boss battle is very simplistic, but not easy. The key to winning lies within keeping close to him, ready to attack. *The bulk of Paul's battle consists of him running throughout the level while he drops a trail of pipe bombs behind him. This forces you to follow closely behind him as he runs, straying to far behind will cause you to fall victim to his bombs. *After a string of pipe bombs he will stop to catch his breath, giving you a chance to attack, but this can only be achieved for a few seconds, which is why keeping close is very important. *When stopping, Paul may also throw a Molotov cocktail. It's important to dodge his throw first then attack, attacking before he throws causes him to drop the Molotov, causing you damage as well. *Paul's most devastating attack is undoubtedly his use of explosive RC cars, which he deploys whenever you get too far out of range from his primary attacks. The car's follow the player with exceptional speed, and often in groups, making them a formidable and irritating attack. Paul's Fate After Paul is defeated, he manages to light one last molotov to attack Frank with, but accidentally trips, catching himself on fire by mistake, as Frank watches in horror. Frank, through the player's actions, has the choice of letting Paul live or die. Letting him die, is easily achieved by doing nothing, and offers nothing in return. Letting him live, requires Frank to pick up a nearby fire extinguisher, and put out the fire before his health runs out. Saving Paul causes him to join you, giving you another survivor to save, offering the ability to gain XP through a number of ways, and also helps for achievement purposes. Gallery paul carson notebook.png|Paul Carson's notebook photo Paul carson dying.png|Paul burning to death paul carson dead.png|Paul's dead body Trivia *Paul's last name "Carson" is a play on the word "arson", his most favorable activity. *Paul is 19 years old, but has a deeply aged appearance. This could be brought on by intense stress, an obvious trait of his. *Paul's basic appearance and characteristics give a hint at his inspiration being that of a bullied troubled high school youth, who one day snaps, leading him to retaliate and either bomb, or "shoot-up" his school. Navigation pl:Paul Carson Category:Psychopath Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Teenagers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Remorseful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Paranoid Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional